


Truth or Dare

by zombiedpenguin



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Multi, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedpenguin/pseuds/zombiedpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power's gone out due to a storm. The three friends decide to play a naughty game to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Now things were getting interesting.

Norman sat back as he watched Nicole roll onto her knees and lightly grasp the hem of her thin dark green shirt with a wicked smile playing on her lips. His shoulder brushed accidentally against Sean's and the two men glanced at each other before turning their attention on the glowing bronzed beauty before them. She bit her bottom lip as she teased the hem of the shirt up her body but pulled it down before revealing her bra. Her green eyes flicked between the two men as the fire behind her crackled.

The power in Sean's home had gone out an hour ago due to a storm raging outside. Poker was fine. Drunk poker was even better but she'd decided strip poker was the absolute best. Norman sat in only his black boxer briefs, Sean was shirtless and she was about to be stuck in only her underwear. The idea of being so exposed to the older men excited her, but making them wait to see it excited her best. She tossed her waist length black hair over her shoulder and raised herself up so she was kneeling and slowly let her hair fall back.

"Take it off, Nikki." Sean commanded as he rested his arm on a knee pulled toward his chest.

She smirked and pulled the material overhead painfully slow. Norman shifted and pulled his knees up and crossed his ankles. Knowing full well what he was trying to hide, she tossed her shirt at him, not caring that it landed partially draped over his face. He pulled it off and set it on the ground as he drank in her lean body that she proudly showed off for them. She took a sip of her beer and eyes them.

"You know what would be fun? Truth or Dare." She raised a brow with a giggle.

"Fuck. Why not?" Sean shrugged and glanced to his friend who was staring at the glittering jewel hanging from Nicole's naval. "Norman, are you in?"

"Not yet." His alcohol-slowed mind realized what he said and he clapped his hands over his blushing face as Sean used his broad shoulder for leverage as he stood to retrieve more beers from the kitchen. "Sorry. I didn't mean in like that!"

Nicole smirked. "You might be by night's end."

"What?" His face fell as the idea of getting laid sunk in. "That would be nice."

"Don't I know it?"

"You're a dirty girl."

"The dirtiest." She crawled over to him, knowing his eyes were glued to her rolling hips until she had her cleavage practically in his face. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders and brushed her plump lips lightly across the sensitive skin of his throat. He groaned and held her hips, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his lap and wrap her legs around his hips.

"I guess I'll go first." Sean chuckled as he sat down and put the beers on the table behind him. "Nikki, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She lazily wrapped her arms around Norman's neck and held his gaze seductively as she waited.

"I dare you to kiss him."

"Seems easy enough." She grinned and pressed her lips softly to Norman's. He breathed in deeply as he tangled his hands in her hair.

"We're just getting warmed up, kitten."

"I like the sound of that." Her voice was low as she pulled away from Norman. "My turn. Norm, truth or dare?"

"Dare." His soft and raspy voice hung just above a whisper as his fingertips brushed down her sides, drawing intricate patterns on her deeply tanned skin. He grinned when he felt goosebumps wash over her.

Her eyes flicked wickedly to Sean. "I dare you to kiss him like you just kissed me."

He raised a brow and looked over to Sean. "I've always wanted to kiss you."

Sean shrugged a shoulder. "Now you can't chicken out."

Norman pulled the older man to him and kissed him exactly has he'd kissed Nicole. She ran her hands down their chests, lightly scratching with her short nails, grinning as they each groaned as they broke apart.

"Alright." Norman narrowed his eyes playfully at his friends and co-stars. "Truth or dare, Sean?"

"Let's mix this up. Truth."

"What's the boldest thing you've done sexually?"

"Ooh, this'll be good." Nicole chuckled as Norman's hands found her sides again.

"I was dating this girl a few years ago and she was teasing me so bad. We were in an elevator in a hotel we were staying at. I couldn't wait so I stopped it and had my way with her right there."

"How I would have loved to have been security that night." Nicole laughed and took a sip of beer, feeling her buzz slipping away.

"They definitely got a good show that night." Sean proudly smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Nicole raised a brow as Norman's fingers brushed over her shoulders and up her neck, making her shiver.

"Alright. When and how was your first kiss?"

She sat back on her heels, letting out a peel of laughter. "It was horrible! I was maybe sixteen and my boyfriend at the time and I were in his car at make out point. He tried to French me, but I guess he didn't know that you're supposed to stick your tongue in your partner's mouth because he ended up just licking my lips like a dog! I was covered in slobber."

Sean laughed heartily as Norman winced, his imagination wreaking havoc on his mind. "That's awful."

"It was. So, truth or dare, hot stuff?"

Norman eyed her curiously and tongued the inside of his cheek as he weighed the options. "Dare."

Nicole pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Hmm... Oh, I know."

"That's a mighty dangerous tone you've taken, ma'am." Sean drawled, purposefully thickening his Southern accent.

"I dare you to lick his ears as erotically as you can."

"Oh, damn." Sean nearly spat his beer out. He wiped his beard with a laugh. "Straight for my Achilles heel."

She shrugged and watched with bated breath as Norman rolled onto his knees and held Sean's waist tenderly as his eyes sank shut in anticipation. Norman nuzzled his cheek against Sean's and kissed the lobe of one ear as though it were the most delicate of things. Sean let out a shuddering breath and gripped Norman's hips as his warm tongue slid up his neck and curled around his lobe before sinking his teeth gently into the flesh. Sean bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut as Norman continued his ministrations with painful slowness on the other ear then pulled away, glad to see his friend nearly on the verge of exploding. He returned to his spot on the floor and gaped when he saw Nicole sitting with one hand shamelessly gripping her breast and a finger entertaining her tongue. He victoriously raised a brow and grinned, pleased to see he had teased her as well.

"My turn. Sean, truth or dare?"

"Dear God, dare." His breathing was heavy and he chugged on his beer.

"I think she's feeling a left out." Norman nodded to Nicole. "Excite her by only kissing anything but her lips and naughty parts."

She smiled broadly as Sean crawled towards her. She held her arms open to him. "Come and get it, daddy."

"You'll be the death of me. Stand up." She complied, allowing him to look her over as he pondered hard. "Well, if I remember right, you love having attention on your collarbone."

She pulled her hair over her shoulder and tilted her head back, inviting his lips to brush against her skin softly. She let out a gasp and stood on her tiptoes then arched her back in an effort to push herself into his touch. He kissed down her sternum, skipped over her cleavage then continued to kiss down to her naval where he dipped his tongue and nipped at her skin. She shuddered and grasped his hair in tight fists as she mewled.

"I'd call that excited." He glanced over at Norman and laughed at his slack jawed friend's expression. “Wouldn't you?"

Norman could only dumbly nod as Nicole sank back to her knees, trying to ignore her pulsating core while avoiding putting to much pressure on the delicate area.

"Norm?" Her breath was raspy as she spoke. She swallowed hard as her mind reeled with lustful thoughts that ached to be freed.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take my bra off with only your teeth." He nodded and raised up on to his knees as she turned around and moved her hair. Sean moved to watch as Norman worked the clasp clumsily, his teeth scraping her skin accidentally until the piece of lingerie came free hand hung from her shoulders. She grinned as she turned back towards them, allowing Norman to take one of the straps in his teeth and tug on it with a low growl. Sean's eyes grew wide as he watched her breasts fall free when Norman succeeded in his task. Norman flung the bra behind him as he stared at the jewels that sparkled on both sides of her bright pink nipples.

"I know you wanted to get them done, but I didn't think you'd actually go through with it." Sean admitted, his fingers eager to touch the piercings. "They look nice."

"Dare you to lick 'em." Norman said with a voice thick with lust, refusing to take his eyes from her.

"Hell yeah."

Nicole lifted herself to sit on the edge of an armchair, her heart racing as Sean moved quickly to her, attacking her nipples hungrily. She cried out in pleasure and held Sean's head lest he should be cruel and pull away, which he did when his jeans became too tight for comfort.

"Stimulate two parts of me. One with your mouth, the other with your and the other with your hand." His breath was shaky over her skin as he spoke. He trembled slightly as he felt Norman’s heat close to him. He turned towards the younger man, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself for the assault.

Norman hesitated as he looked the older man’s lean body and licked his lips. Slowly he slid his hand down the front of Sean’s jeans until he found the swollen member throbbing. He gripped it and watched Sean’s face as his eyes rolled back into his hand and he gasped in a breath. Norman moved his hand in slow pumps as he latched his lips to Sean’s throat and kissed it, nipping and sucking as he went. His eyes opened as his jaw went slack and settled on the vision of Nicole before him, her hands pleasuring herself slowly.

“Dare us.” Sean struggled to keep his eyes open as Norman continued to work him into a puddle of jelly.

“I dare you to have your way with me… with each other.” She took a deep, quaky breath as Norman pulled away and both men’s lust-darkened eyes laid on her. “Jesus, let’s just do it.”

Norman undid Sean’s jeans and pulled them and the boxer-briefs down with them as Nicole walked over and stood on her tip toes to kiss Sean. Sean cupped her breast, feeling the weight of it in his large hand as their tongues danced. She gasped as she felt Norman’s nimble fingers hook into her thong, brushing against the sensitive skin of her lower belly as he eased them down, kissing the intersection of her hip and thigh with tender lips. Her hand tangled in his hair as she stepped out of the garment. He kissed down her leg then ran his hand up the soft skin as he stood and put a hand on each of the warm waists before him. Sean kissed him slowly as Nicole sank down and took each man into her hands, working them in tandem as she wrapped her warm wet lips around one hard cock then the other.

Norman was the first to cry out and pull away from Sean. He gripped her head and held her still as he eased himself down her throat with a groan twice then pulled out and urged her silently to take Sean in the same manner. Sean was slow with his moves, allowing Norman to plant soft kisses on his shoulder. Sean withdrew and watched Norman pick her up. She smiled and kissed him as he made his way to Sean’s California king bed where he laid her down as though she were a doll while he and Sean laid on either side of her.

The sheets were kicked off the bed as Nicole rolled on top of Norman first, rocking her hips while kissing him deeply. He pulled away as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth could not close itself. Sean took the opportunity to attack her mouth with his own until he could no longer stand not being buried in her. He pulled her off of Norman and sank himself deep in her. Norman kissed her and stroked her breasts and stomach with his soft hands as she groaned then allowed his hand to drift farther down her body until she cried out and frantically gripped onto both men in fevered passion.

“Oh, God. Norm… Sean. Oh, dear sweet God.” She groaned as she rocked her hips to meet Sean’s, relishing the feel of Norman stroking her in rhythm. She licked her lips and let another cry fall from her lips as a storm began outside. She groaned as a desperate fire burned in the pit of her belly. She felt it flow throughout her body and stopped the men. “Do him. I want to see you two together.”

Sean held still in her and examined Norman who shrugged. “I’ll be gentle.”

“I know you will.” Norman gave a small smile as he watched Sean pull himself from Nicole. He licked his lips as he feared his heart might stop from fear, excitement and relief. Sean laid him down and eased himself between trembling thighs. Nicole spat in her hand and ensured Sean was sufficiently lubricated as Sean did his best to prepare Norman.

“Relax.” Nicole smiled kindly as she laid aside him and stroked his hair. “It’s much easier if you’re relaxed. Kiss me.”

She laced her fingers with his and kissed him tenderly as Sean began to ease into him. Norman gasped with a cry and clamped his hand around hers. She hushed him as Sean held still, afraid to move as Norman’s legs shuddered against his hips. “Jesus.”

“I know it hurts but it’ll be worse if he pulls out now.” She kissed his brow as she turned her attention to Sean. “Very slow. The pain will stop as soon as he adjusts.”

Sean nodded and remained still until he felt Norman began to relax then carefully moved deeper. Nicole kissed him as she reached down and took him in her hand, stroking him slowly as his breathing relaxed and Sean worked his way deeper. “You feel incredible, Norm.”

“You too.” Norman panted against Nicole’s bruised lips before kissing her and combing his fingers through her hair while Sean rocked against him slowly. “You can go a bit faster.”

Sean nodded and went as fast as he dared to. Norman took his hand from Nicole’s and reached between her legs, fumbling for a moment before finding her spot. She gasped and giggled as she stumbled in her strokes. He chuckled as the last of the pain vanished and kissed her deeply.

“Can we share you?” Sean asked almost breathlessly as he leaned forward so that he could feel Nicole stroking Norman against his belly.

“Would you like that?” Norman rubbed the tip of his nose against hers.

“I dare you both to have me.” She laughed as Sean slowly pulled out of Norman and search for protection. She straddles Norman and sank down on him, smiling as he groaned at her wet heat and closed his eyes as she rolled her hips slowly while they waited for Sean. He sat behind Nicole and put his hand on her back, pushing her down before he sank into her. The three groaned in unison at the feeling of impossible fullness. Norman and Sean rocked their hips, not caring about being in tandem as the need for release became too much for them to control.

When peaks were reached, it was Sean first. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him, nestling his cheek against her shoulder as he shuddered. He pulled out of her, gasping for breath and watching Norman hold both of her hands in one of his as she ground her hips against his furiously as his other hand worked her.

“Come for me, Nikki. Come on. Lemme hear you scream. Come on, come on, come on.” Norman urged as his fingers worked her faster.

She panted his name then began to scream it, but the scream was stuck on the first syllable as her mind went blank. Feeling her contract around him tightly sent him over the edge. He let her fall against him, struggling to catch her breath as he finally permitted himself to peak with soft grunts as he stole kisses from her. She smiled at him then at Sean before she eased off of him and rolled on to her side. She rested her head on his shoulder as Sean conformed his body to hers while Norman tossed the pillow to their feet and cradled his head in his hand before smirking over at Sean as she held Sean’s arm around her waist.

“That was the best game we’ve ever played.”

“We’re gonna have to play it again some time.” Nicole said, nestling her cheek against him with a smirk before the three of them drifted to sleep.


End file.
